Parasitic nematodes are responsible for a number of severe diseases in humans and animals. Approximately $600 million is spent each year in drugs to treat nematode infections in animals. These drugs are not completely effective so the discovery of new therapies and drug targets is of paramount importance. Recently we employed a novel bioinformatics approach to identify valid drug targets in nematodes that are absent from mammals. A particularly promising target has been discovered and validated which merits further development and inclusion in high throughput screens for the identification of inhibitors that will serve as new drug leads. Phase I of this project includes further characterization and large-scale production of recombinant target isolated from several nematodes and their endosymbiotic bacteria Wolbachia. In addition, high throughput screens will be developed and established for the screening of inhibitors. Some preliminary screening may begin in Phase I. Phase II of the project will involve screening proprietary compound libraries and the selection of the best candidates for optimization and further testing in appropriate in vivo systems.